This is not goodbye
by Kuro Kin'youbi
Summary: [Complete] After Damas' death, Jak falls into a weird angsty depression, and thanks to Daxter, is now on a mission to retrieve his father from the jaws of his untimely death.
1. The death

This is not goodbye

By Kuro Kin'youbi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naughty Dog. Or Jak and Daxter, Jak 2: Renegade, or Jak 3. End of story.

* * *

Jak opened his eyes, and gazed at his surroundings. He remembered what had happened. Damas... he had come to the rescue, just as they were about to get killed by Dark Satellites. They had broken through the ruins, but then a missile had upturned the Ram Rod. Jak knew he was ok, and Daxter wasn't complaining, but he couldn't see Damas anywhere. He got to his feet and walked around the side of the destroyed vehicle. He saw Damas, lying under the Ram Rod, trapped.

"Damas" Jak exclaimed.

He knelt down by him and Damas looked at him.

"Not bad driving... kid." He breathed.

Jak knelt down behind him and prropped him up gently.

"It was a good fight..." Damas continued. "And a good day to die."

He looked up at Jak, the usually tough warrior, who was sombre.

"I'm very proud to have been by your side, in the end."

Jak shook his head. He wasn't believing what he saw. Damas, dying?

"This world is not yet out of heroes." Damas said, looking down at his hand. The one that Jak didn't have in his.

"We did well together." Jak said, looking away and pointing at something. "Don't move, I'll..."

While Jak had been saying those words, Damas had been holding something in his hand. He placed his hand on Jak's arm.

"Please, promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar."

Jak looked down. He saw something glint in Damas' hand.

"You'll know him when you see this." He said, and placed a token in Jak's hand, one that he had one of, the very same, in his pocket. "He's... wearing an amulet just like it."

Jak opened his mouth in surprise. As he realised that the boy Damas was talking about... was actually **him**!

"A symbol of our lineage with the great House of Mar."

An image of Jak as his younger self cleared from his head, and he looked down.

"Save the people, Jak. They need you..."

And that was that. Just like that, he was gone. The warmth in Damas' body left, leaving him pale. Not moving. Jak shook his head, not believing.

"Father..." He muttered.

"Yes, you were that child."

Jak looked up, at the sound of another voice. The last person he wanted to see at this painful time - Veger. But, in a somewhat strange way, he had to thank Veger, for banishing him. If Jak hadn't been banished, he would never have met Damas. But, it was also Veger's fault for Damas' untimely death. He had been firing the missiles, Jak assumed.

"I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your Eco powers, for my experiments." Veger said. "Then, I lost you to the underground."

Jak's anger was growing fast. He didn't like being this angry, because this amount of anger usually resulted in...

"You seem upset." Veger said, sarcastically"Did I tell you too late"

Jak growled. Veger was not going to get off this lightly!

"You were the son of the great warrior Damas." Veger said, and added with a hint of sarcasm "Oh, and he never knew. How delightful."

Jak knew what would happen next. Dark Jak. The menacing pain took over, and he yelled "Aaaaah! VEGER"

Veger grinned, and indicated towards the subrails.

"Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors. Don't worry." He added. "I'll be back - to put you out of your misery."

He laughed, and ran over to the subrails, jumped on a transporter and drove off.

* * *

What do you think? Thanks tomy readers, and reviewers. 


	2. Rats and a finished Rift Rider

This is not goodbye

By Kuro Kin'youbi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naughty Dog. Or Jak and Daxter, Jak 2: Renegade, or Jak 3. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 2 months after Damas' death and the time when Jak saved the world again. But now, he was back in Haven City, with Daxter and all of his other friends. Haven City was almost completely cleared of Metal Heads and Robots. But there was something missing in Jak's life. Sure, he had kissed Ashelin, made Keira jealous and Torn on his 'out to get' list, but... Damas. Until his untimely death Jak had known him as a good friend and strict king, but as he was dying, he revealed to Jak without knowing it that he was his son. And Damas had never found out.

"Jak." Daxter asked "I bring food. Want some?"

Jak didn't turn around to talk to his friend. "Sure buddy."

He held out his hand and Daxter put something in it. Jak brought it closer to his face and looked at it. In his hands he was holding a dead rat. He let out a yell and threw it up into the air. He didn't move from being under it as it went into the air, and back down onto his head.

"Daxter!" Jak yelled, running around wildly "Get it off!"

Daxter laughed at his friend, who was in distress... funny distress though. It looked so funny. Finally Jak picked the rat out of his tangled hair and chucked it as far away as he could... which was very far.

"Wow!" Daxter said. "Would you see that! I"m pretty sure that reached Spargus!"

Jak fell silent. Spargus... Damas...

_Please, promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar._

Daxter realised what he said, and was silent too.

_You'll know him when you see this._

The words were almose ringing in Jak's head.

_He's wearing an amulet just like it._

Jak absent mindedly took the amulet out from his pocket and looked it it. Tears welled in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, because it wasn't cool for a guy to cry, but they fell down his face. Daxter was too busy trying to apologise about hurting Jak's feelings to notice the tears.

_A symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar. Save the people, Jak. They need you..._

"Dax, don't worry about apologising." Jak said, wiping away his tears "It's not your fault he's gone."

Daxter nodded.

"But, if we had never discovered that Rift Rider and come here, he wouldn't be dead... oh, sorry."

An idea was forming in Jak's head... as soon as Daxter mentioned the Rift Rider.

"Dax, you're a genius!"

* * *

"Oh, hi Jak." Keira said, when he went to the new Garage "What can I do for you?"

Jak came in and sat on the bench. He grinned at her.

"I have a proposal for you." He said.

She looked alarmed.

"You're gonna propose?" She squeaked.

Jak widened his eyes. He grinned and ruffled his hair a little.

"No, that's not what I had in mind."

Her face fell. But she shook of her disappointment and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked.

He wrung his hands together and looked down.

"Would you be able to make a Rift Rider?"

Keira looked at him for a long while. She was thinking, _Why does he want a Rift Rider?_ She sat there, a thinking look on her face. After a while of standing there thinking, she walked around the garage a little and tinkered with her latest project for a minute or so.

"Why do you want a Rift Rider?" She asked. "You don't want to change time do you?"

Jak shrugged and shook his head. He didn't want to go into detail about the plan he was planning, and he was the only one that knew about it at the moment.

"No, I don't want to change time." Jak said. "I just want to go through time and do things. Nothing that will alter time, mind you."

Keira saw the distressed look on Jak's face. She thought a moment more.

"You want to save your father from death, don't you"?

He nodded solemnly.

"OK, I'll do it."

* * *

What do you think? 


	3. The rift rider is finished!

This is not goodbye

By Kuro Kin'youbi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naughty Dog. Or Jak and Daxter, Jak 2: Renegade, or Jak 3. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Keira looked at Jak and narrowed her eyes. She didn't know how to react - disgusted, horrified, happy... choices.

"You do know that's tampering with time, right?" She questioned.

He nodded, and then turned away.

"Why do you want to tamper with time?" Keira asked.

He shook his head. Why did he have to explain it all the time to everyone?

"Because... well, you know." Jak said flatly "I want my father back."

Keira walked over to Jak and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there." She said. "I'll make it... just don't change time any more than bringing your father back."

Jak nodded - he was used to getting ordered around, after all. He had been ordered around ever since Daxter was turned into an Ottsel a few years back.

"OK, then." Jak said. "I won't change time any further. I promise."

Keira smirked. "Go on, get outta here now. I need to start!"

Jak shrugged and headed out, not before thanking her again and also saying goodbye.

* * *

Daxter sat on a stool at the Naughty Ottsel. He looked glum, which was unusual. Tess sat on another stool, by him. She watched the emotions on his face, which were usually quite easy to read. To her, he seemed depressed.

"Oh, what's the matter whisker puss?" Tess asked, hopping onto the same stool as him and giving him a hug. "It hurts me to see you upset."

Daxter muttered something Tess couldn't hear. Finally, he spoke aloud.

"Jak. He is so depressed after Damas' death, he wants to go back in time to prevent it."

Tess was silent. She wrapped her arms around Daxter and just sat there, hugging him. Daxter pouted for a while then jumped up.

"Let's go help him."

Tess jumped up too. "Yeah"!

* * *

3 days later...

Keira looked at the model. It was almost complete. She had worked extra hard on it, and wanted to make it work. Deep down, she had strong feelings for Jak, even though he HAD kissed Ashelin, and she WAS jealous over that, and all she wanted was to have Jak hug her, hold her close and whisper into her ear that it was going to be alright...

"Keira?"

Jak's voice broke the silence and Keira's train of thought. She snapped out of her daydream and turned around.

"Y-yes, Jak?" She stammered.

"What's with the dreamy look on your face?" He asked.

She shook her head and explained that she fell into those kinds of trances when she had a lot on her mind. Jak shrugged and walked back over to what he had been doing - which had been looking at the awards Keira and her race team had won.

"You sure have a good team." Jak said.

Keira looked at him and shrugged.

"Thanks." She said "How many times have you said that?" She asked him.

Jak laughed. "About 7."

* * *

"It's done!"

Daxter shot up, somehow, off his bed and down the hallway in an instant. Jak followed, like they were two school boys. Keira watched them race in and skid to a halt.

"Guys!" She said. "I've finished the Rift Rider!"

Jak looked at Daxter, who was grinning.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said.

"Yeah, let's go" Jak agreed.

"Not so fast."

* * *

What do you guys think? Please let me know! Thanks! 


	4. Wrong answer!

This is not Goodbye  
By Ash Ketchup

Chapter 4

* * *

Jak and Keira turned around. Standing there was Daxter. 

"Oh, Dax." Jak said. "What's going on?"

Daxter hopped onto Jak and climbed up onto his shoulder. He propped his elbows up on Jaks head and announced,

"Jak, you aren't going to change time without me!"

Jak grinned and nodded his head.

"You can come then, Dax. I wouldn't leave without you."

Keira smiled at the two, and silently led them over to the Rift Rider. She took the cover off it and pressed a few buttons on it.

"Now listen closely..." She explained.

* * *

"You know how to work this?" Daxter asked Jak, once Keira had left. 

"Of course. I was the fool who brought us to this time in the first place." Jak grinned.

Daxter gulped - there was nothing he hated more, apart from maybe Krew or the Metal Heads, than riding through time. He remembered what happened last time. He didn't want to remember, though.

"Jak, let's just get this over with." Daxter whined, clinging to his shoulder.

"Ok, Dax. Let's go!"

Jak hit the switch again and they lifted up into the air. Daxter's grip became more death-like on Jak's shoulder, and he winced. With a 'pop' they vanished. Keira watched from behind the screen as they were gone. She sighed to herself.  
_No thank you, no 'do you want to come with us?' no nothing..._

"Keira..."

* * *

With a soft thump, the Rift Rider landed in the area where the car had blown up. It wasn't there yet. Jak looked around. 

"Remember the rewind button, Dax." Jak said, unstrapping the seatbelt. "We'll probably need it."

"Sure thing, buddy." Daxter said.

Daxter watched Jak climb up onto the side of the machine. But he caught his foot and fell over the side. So much for a graceful entrance. Daxter heard a _thump_, and Jak's groans.

"Are you OK!" Daxter screamed over the side.

Jak rolled over onto his back. He felt the dampness of the puddle he had rolled into seep through his clothes.

"I think I broke something..." Jak groaned. "And you don't have to scream in my face."

Daxter grinned sheepishly. He hopped over to the 'rewind' button, and pressed it.

TAKE 2

"OK, Dax. Remember the rewind button." Jak said.

Daxter nodded and looked over the edge. Jak hopped over and landed... safely. He ran over to a tower and started to climb up it. But he didn't see how weak it was.

"DAAAAAAXTERRRRR!" Jak yelled. "REWIND!"

Daxterr tapped his foot on the button just as Jak was about to be crushed by falling debris.

* * *

TAKE 78 

Jak jumped over the side of the Rift Rider and looked around. He saw a person, Veger presumably, walking around on a ledge, holding a button in his hands. Everytime he pressed it, a large fireball shot out of a canon and over the side of the barrier. Jak focused his energy, and two large, silver-blue wings shot out of his back. His whole body turned that colour. He jumped into the air, and flew up. Veger saw him coming... but he didn't know _what_ it was - for he had never seen Jak in his light form before. He aimed a bullet from his pistol and shot it. Jak reflected it, and landed by Veger.

"What ARE you?" Veger hissed.

Jak growled and put his arms around Veger's neck.

"_Your... worst... nightmare_."

Veger yelled as Jak struck him, and knocked him down. He put a foot on Veger's chest.

"Why did you do it?" Jak insisted. "Tell me... or I'll break your neck."

Veger struggled under Jak's foot. He writhed and wriggled, to try and escape, but it was no good.

"I took Mar... from Damas... to use his eco awareness for my experiment. Now let me go."

Jak hissed. He wondered... Veger had made his life miserable, separated him from his real father, KILLED his father... and he wanted mercy?

"Wrong answer." Jak said.

He jerked his foot forward, breaking Veger's neck. He went still.

Jak looked down at Daxter, who was sitting patiently in the Rift Rider. Then, the barrier he had been watching from the corner of his eye vanished, and Jak and Damas came through on the Ram 'Rod.

_Damas got out, and walked over to the entrance to the Precursors. Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, followed._

_"What is that?" Damas asked._

_Jak peered over the edge too._

_"It seems like... I think it's the secret entrance to the Precursors."_

Jak flew down, past the two - and Daxter - to where Daxter was snoozing in the Rift Rider.

"Took ya long enough." Daxter moaned. "I thought I saw Veger. Where is he?"

"Dead." Jak replied.

* * *

The Rift Rider landed with the same thump as usual. Jak and Daxter hopped off, and walked back into the main area of Keira's house. She was curled up on the couch, sleeping. When they opened the door she woke up. 

"Hey, you're back." She said, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes.

"We did it, sugar." Daxter said, jumping off Jak's shoulder and onto the arm of the couch. "And we killed Veger."

Keira widened her eyes.

"You... _what?_" She asked.

"Veger... is... dead." Daxter said, purposly spacing out his words. "Jak... broke... his... neck."

Keira nodded. She _understood_ what Daxter had said, she knew and she wasn't stupid!

"I know... but guys, I gotta tell you something."

Jak and Daxter said down. When Keira had something **important** to say, it was usually **important**, and should be listened to immediately.

"Ashelin... ever since you guys came back from the Precursors, she's been really depressed. Can you imagine why?"

"No... why?" Daxter asked.

Keira fumed. Was Daxter really that brain dead?

"Cos you killed Veger you moron! They had been secretly, VERY secretly seeing each other! She confessed to me when I went to see her!"

* * *

Have I left you wondering? And I though Ashelin and Jak were kinda together? I'm surprising even myself! Aaaaah! 


	5. The end of the line

This is not Goodbye  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 5

* * *

Jak could tell something was wrong. Even as Tess and Keira said to him and Daxter that Ashelin wasn't _really _seeing Veger, that it was just a sick joke. Something still felt strange. He didn't know how to explain it... Daxter was suddenly feeling much heavier than before. Jak brushed Daxter off his shoulder, and walked into the bathroom.

"Jak...?" Daxter muttered as Jak closed the bathroom door.

Keira shrugged. "He has been acting weird since you guys came back from the Precursors. Not through time, that is."

Tess nodded. She walked over to Daxter and hugged him. Remember, she was an Ottsel and now it was much easier.

"AAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHH!"

The three heard Jak's yells from the bathroom. They ran to the door, and Keira tried to open it, but it was locked. They could hear scratching sounds on the other side of the door, above Jak's yelling. Finally, the door was opened... and an... Ottsel ran out.

"Where the hell is Jak?" Daxter screeched.

"I am Jak, you guys!"

Jak... an Ottsel?

"He does remind me of Jak..." Keira said.

Tess nodded. Keira looked down at the 3 Ottsels that were around her ankles. She moaned.

* * *

"Ashelin has to go with you this time." Keira explained.

O. Jak, Daxter and Ashelin sat in the Rift Rider, listening to Keira's briefing. Daxter was muttering things about why he had to risk his life again for what reason. Jak told Daxter that he was going to not kill Veger so he wouldn't become an Ottsel. Daxter just nodded.

"Why don't you come?" Jak's mousy ottsel voice sounded from behind Ashelin.

"I wasn't invited." Keira said coolly. "And besides, what could I do to help?"

Ashelin sighed, then had an idea.

"Keira!" She said with a laugh. "I won't forgive you for what you said to Jak about Veger!"

Keira laughed at Ashelin. The rift rider lifted up into the air and was gone in another pop.

* * *

Ashelin got off the Rift Rider first and climbed up the tower to where Veger was. She pulled out her gun and watched him for a while. Finally, she pulled herself up over the ledge and aimed her gun.

"This is the end of the line." She said.

Veger turned around and smiled warily.

"Oh, but it isn't. Even if you kill me now, Ashelin, I have won. I took Mar from Damas and now... I will end Damas' suffering!"

Ashelin held the gun up to Veger's neck.

"You don't move one bit." Ashelin said.

Veger stood still. He laughed though, as Jak and Damas drove up the ridge in the Ram 'Rod.

-

_Jak looked at Damas, and nodded. Damas looked impressed with Jak. Then, a whizzing sound could be heard. Jak knew what it was and dove at Damas, throwing them both out of the vehicle as a cannon ball smashed it up._

_"Jak!"_

_Jak landed roughly, rolling under a tower. The tower that Ashelin and Veger were fighting on. Damas landed near Daxter, who landed on his head and went skidding across the ground. No-one landed near the ruined vehicle. Jak crawled over to the other two - he knew Daxter would be unconcious but Damas wasn't. He was picking himself up. He looked at Jak as he approached and helped him off his knees._

_"What the hell happened?" Damas demanded._

_Jak shook his head. He had no idea._

_"I saw that thing coming towards the car... and I pushed us off the car so we'd live..."_

_Damas grinned and shook the dust off his clothes._

_"You are a very smart warrior." He praised._

_Jak smiled with gratitude, and Damas fell silent._

_"You are as good... as my son would have been, at your age."_

_Jak was silent. He walked over to Daxter and picked him up. Out like a light. Nothing surprising._

_"Let's find your son." Jak said._

_Damas looked at Jak and narrowed his eyes. He pointed his staff at Jak, and said: "Why? He is dead."_

_"Do you know that for sure? Did you bury him?"_

_Damas shook his head._

_"Tell me about your son." Jak said._

_Damas sighed, and leaned against a wall._

_"He was very young when Veger kidnapped him 3 years ago. Only an infant. He had one of these around his neck." _

Damas pulled out an amulet... one Jak recognised immediately. The seal of Mar he had been given. Damas was talking about the young Jak he had seen in Haven City a year ago! He had sent him to the past!

_"Oh, god..." Jak said._

_He felt faint. Damas watched him sit in the puddle at his feet and take deep breaths._

_"Are you sure? I know that boy. I saw him in Haven City, a year ago."_

_Damas lightened up as soon as Jak said that._

_"Really? How is he?"_

_Jak smiled and closed his eyes. "Your son, is fine."_

_Damas looked at the calmed look on Jak's face._

_"What else do you know?" Damas asked._

_"The Shadow - Samos - sent him into the past, to grow up and train to defeat the worlds evils today - as a man."_

_Damas frowned._

_"Then..." He said finally, "He must be in this time now, at about your age."_

_Jak nodded. He looked up as the rain started to fall down. He looked back at Damas, and took the seal out and showed it to him._

_"Mar?"_

_

* * *

_What do you think? I know its short, but I really wanted to get this up quickly. Please tell me what you think! Oh, and if anyone was following my old story, Knowing is Everything. with Rose being Damas' long lost daughter, I re-posted it as Something worth waiting for. It has shadows-of-flame in it as a cameo in chapter one and maybe a permenant character! Does anyone want a cameo in any of my stories? Just let me know a tiny bit about yourself. But trust me, I'm not a stalker! I swear! 


	6. Reuniting in the present

This is noot Goodbye  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

A/N: Thanks sooo much to shadows-of-flame, who helped me edit this story! And to Emera Took! For helping me keep my focus!

Chapter 6

* * *

She had done it.  
Ashelin had stopped Veger from killing Damas. And now, Jak (Mar) had been reunited with his father. He had been there all along, since he got banished. But they had never even known it. Ashelin walked, in the shadows, back to the hidden Rift Rider. Jak was sitting there quietly, watching his past form reunite with Damas. Daxter was snoring on the floor of the Rift Rider, muttering things in his sleep that not even the most sharp eared creature could hear.

_Meanwhile..._

There was silence between the pair, the atmosphere around them tense.

"You're my father?" Jak uttererd eventually, not even believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Damas nodded slowly. "It all fits." He replied. "You turn up here, like the seer told me, and you have the seal."

Jak grinned. He walked up to Damas and hugged him tightly, safe in Damas' comforting embrace.

"Father..."

Damas hugged Jak back just as tight. Daxter woke up to hear the two talking. He rubbed his head wearily and groaned.

"What did I miss?" He moaned. "Jak? Did you... oh, Damas!"

Damas nodded, confused. "What?" He asked.

* * *

They got back to the present time eventually, after a lot more stuffing around.

Keira had been talking with Samos and Torn had turned up and they were all in the garage when the Rift Rider came back. Jak was no longer an Ottsel! He jumped out of the Rider and randomly hugged Keira.

"I'm me again!" He said. "And I have my father! ... Where is he, anyway?"

Keira looked around. Although it wasn't the most comfortable thing to do as Jak had his arms around her.

"We haven't seen him..." Torn trailed off, sounding umcomfortable.

Jak walked out of the garage, and into the city. His mind was filled with thoughts about anything, everything, Ashelin, Keira, Ashelin, Keira...

Who would he be with in the end? Keira was his life-long friend, and Ashelin... she was new to him, but so much prettier. She was more like a try-hard slut. Jak just wanted someone to love!

"AAaaaargh!" He yelled.

Anger took over him and he punched the nearby wall. His fist went right through it. Where was his father? Back in Spargus? Why wasn't he here! Jak's wrist started to hurt from punching the wall, and he hissed loudly, rubbing away the aching throb that was running through his hand.

_Where are the people I love when I need them the most? My father is no-where to be seen and... Ashelin, Keira, Ashelin, Keira... WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THESE? I love... Keira. She's the one for me. Torn can have Ashelin. I've seen the way they look at each other anyway. Hmph. Why'd she kiss me, and why'd I kiss her back? What if Keira hates me? Who will I love then?

* * *

_

Jak stopped by the waterfront. His anger had driven him across town without him knowing it. Behind him was the Race Garage, and all his friends. They would be wondering why he stomped off... again. In front of him, at arm's reach, was the HellCat that made trips to the desert. His father was there. He could feel it. He closed his eyes and tried to think. And he walked forward. Onto the cruiser. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The cruiser was going up into the air, leaving Haven City behind. Jak would be back, he knew it. Of course he would!

* * *

The HellCat landed slowly. Jaks heart was filling with fear. What if he had only dreamed those events? And Damas was still dead? He howled with even the though of that! He ran across the desert to the gates. They opened too slow for his liking. He went in calmly, so he didn't frighten the citizens, and headed for the Palace. He went up the lift. When he got up there he noticed the throne was un-occupied. His heart sank. He had been dreaming after all. He let out a moan, and sank to his knees. But, then again, the whole atmosphere of the city had changed.

"Who's there?"

Jak looked up. He had lost hope. Out of the shadows came ... Sig, and his Peace Maker.

"Oh, hi Sig." Jak mumbled, looking at the floor.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you in Haven?"

Jak muttered something that only he could have heard.

"Eh?" Sig said.

"Have you seen Damas?" Jak nearly yelled in frustration.

Sig narrowed his eyes.

"Damas?"

Jak was mortified. Sig didn't remember Damas?

"Oh, Damas!" Sig said. "Yeah, I've seen him chili pepper. He was at the Monk Temple."

Jak groaned loudly. Sig looked at him, concerned. Jak got up and started to leave. He looked over his shoulder and said:

"I'll be back later!"

* * *

Jak got out of the Dune Hopper and looked around. Another 'ride' was there, so he assumed Damas was too. He went in and looked around. The eye that always used to glare at him was gone, so he casually walked through. No-one was down there, so he went back to the entrance and climbed on to the roof. Damas was talking to Seem there, as well as a few other Monks.

"This time..." Seem commanded them, "Look out for Metal Heads. You have POWERS, so USE them. Now go."

The monks took a glider and jumped off the side of the Temple. Jak could see them disappear into the distance, like birds going south for the winter. Jak pulled himself onto the ledge and made his presence known. The two turned around.

"Jak?" Seem hissed.

Damas, however, had a huge grin on his face.

"Mar!" He said, pulling Jak into the tightest father-son hug he had ever known.

Jak hugged Damas too, glad to know that the efforts of going back in time to save him had paid off.

"Father." Jak said.

Damas nodded. They had another hug.

"I would never have thought." The King said proudly. "That my own son, all grown up, was right under my nose all that time."

Jak grinned, and the two rolled their eyes.

"Shall we go back to the city?" Jak said. "Or back to Haven?"

"Wherever you want to go, my boy." Damas said. "The future awaits."

And that was that, really. The hero had been reunited with the lost Warrior King. Father and Son. Damas and Mar. Nothing was going to stop these two from living the life that had been taken from them those years ago.

* * *

And that's a wrap! The end of the story! Thanks again to everyone who reviews this story, it means a lot that people actually tell me about my work! But, one question remains: to have a sequel or not? What are your ideas on this? 


End file.
